The large-sized flat panel display device has many advantages such as thin body, power saving, no radiation and the like, and has been widely used. The conventional flat panel display device mainly includes a liquid crystal display device (abbreviated as LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode (abbreviate as OLED) display device.